Crack in the Earth
by doctorwhomaniac96
Summary: The Doctor saves the life of Jack Fielder who teams up with the Doctor to discover why aliens are using a laser to drill to the centre of the Earth and stop them. Number 1 of 13 stories in the series


**Author's notes:**

My names Andrew and this is my first story (on this profile anyway I had one called drwhorulz but I forgot the password). Unfortunately unlike my stories on that profile, my new stories don't have me or my friends in them. Instead it's about a lad named Jack who has a huge complicated and brilliant story line (according to my friend Charlotte, or as she's know on here Screamer's girl) which I made up and have been working on for years ever since 'Journey's end' when Donna left and I cried my eyes out. For people who haven't seen my profile my stories will be written as if it were an actual series of Doctor who on the TV (but in words instead of picture) and like the TV series', my series will have an underlying story arc. Anyway enough from me, here's my first story/episode. Enjoy.

**Crack in the Earth**

**Chapter 1: The Landing**

7:00 am on the fourth of April 2012. The alarm clock rang and a hand burst out of the covers, smacking the button on the clock. "Five more minutes," said a voice from under the duvet. "Jack" shouted a voice from outside the door "Jack…". "JACK FIELDER GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF THAT BED NOW!"

"Urgh…what fine, fine I'm up." Jack Fielder aged 16 born on the 24th of June 1995. 5 foot 7 with blonde quite long hair and blue eyes. A kind, sensitive person who's intelligent but has no common sense. Jack stood in front of the mirror in his quite large bedroom. He swept his fringe to his right and admired his body. It wasn't the best but he had a decent chest with a six pack slightly showing. He walked over to his wardrobe and opened it, the doors creaking. He picked out a deep blue t-shirt out which had the union jack flag on it. He slipped it on and walked over to the chest of drawers over on the far right of his bedroom.

He opened the top drawer and put on a clean pair of boxers. He then proceeded to open the bottom drawer and picked out a pair of blue denim jeans. After putting them on he sprayed his deodorant and walked out of his room. "Morning Auntie Lydia," Jack groaned as he sat on a chair at the dining room table where two slices of toast were waiting for him.

He gobbled them down as fast as he could and checked his school bag (which had been placed on the table) to make sure everything he needed was in there. Satisfied that everything was there, he opened the front door and left for school with a shout of "bye Auntie Lydia."

Jack looked back over his shoulder at the bungalow he lived in now with just his Auntie. He pondered on the bad times he had as a kid and why he left his mum and dad. Then, with a deep sigh, he continued forward towards school.

He got to the high street where shops such as Argos and WHSmiths lined the pavements. It was like this all over this part of London. Jack turned a left corner onto yet another road lined with shops. In front of him was a cross road. This cross road was how he knew he was going the right way. He continued walking but suddenly the Earth began to shake. Everyone screamed and started looking and pointing towards the sky.

Jack looked up and saw a giant what looked like a ship hovering down and entering the Earths atmosphere. "No wonder the Earth's shaking so much!" The ship continued to hover down causing the Earth to shake even more. Jack fell backwards and watched in panic as the spaceship lowered ever closer and landed on the Earth…

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Doctor**

Jack started to crawl backwards but fell and could only watch and the ships door opened and creatures started to march out of it. They had golden coloured armour round their shins up to their knees, then in the crotch area and then on the chest and shoulders down to their elbows. They had, from what Jack could see, quite pale, rough looking skin with sharp teeth in their mouths which glinted in the sunlight. They wore golden helmets which had two horns protruding out of it on top on either side of their heads.

They carried quite large black guns with them that they held with two hands. They all had them pointing at any civilians who were at the scene including Jack. Jack scrambled for his school bag. When he grabbed it he stood up and swung it over his shoulders, starting to move backwards away from the ship and the aliens.

However a man picked up a rock from the ground and shouted "STAY OFF OUR PLANET YOU EVIL GITS!" He then threw the rock at the nearest alien to him. It hit it directly on his helmet. That's when all hell broke loose.

The alien took aim and pulled the trigger on his gun. A green laser bolt shot out of the guns and hit the man who fell straight to the ground dead. People started to run now, screaming in terror and trying to dodge the storm of laser bolts that were now being shot at them. Jack stood not knowing what to do and suddenly heard a strange whirring noise in an alleyway to his left.

However he was that entranced by the noise that he didn't notice that one of the aliens had stomped up to him and when Jack turned round its gun was staring him in the face. Luckily, just as the alien fired, someone tackled Jack to the ground saving him. Jack looked up and saw it was a man. The man raised what looked like a screwdriver up at the alien and pressed a button. The end of the screwdriver lit up blue and the alien shrieked from the noise it made.

The man used this as a chance to get away and grabbed Jack's arm whilst running, dragging Jack along the rough ground. Once hidden in an alleyway on the right of the road the man walked up to Jack. "Are you all right?" he asked caringly. "Yeah…I'm fine," Jack replied suspiciously "who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor…you?" the man replied

"Jack…Jack Fielder, thanks for saving me by the way."

"No problem."

"What was that you used to save me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes to me it does."

"It was a sonic screwdriver, capable of unlocking/locking doors, lighting fires, blah blah blah, and making high pitched noises that can damage ears."

"Doctor…what are those creatures then?" Jack asked intrigued.

"Laxons…they're called Laxons, and they're trouble." The Doctor replied with a worried tone of voice.

"What are they doing here?"

"Don't know yet let's go find out," The Doctor replied sarcastically

"Wait are you serious?"

"No now when I say go we'll run and I want you to show me the way to your house ok?"

"Yeah that's fine, anything to get away from those Laxon things."

"Ok ready, three, two, one…GO!" The Doctor and Jack ran as fast as they could. Laser bolts flew towards them but luckily their speed prevailed. After making it around the corner of the road jack took the lead with the Doctor not far behind. Jack's blonde hair bounced as he ran.

After what seemed like forever they arrived at the front door of Jack's bungalow. Jack opened the door, leaped in with the Doctor and slammed the door shut. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to lock the door.

"Auntie I'm home!" shouted Jack.

"Oh thank goodness!" Lydia yelled running into the living room and embracing Jack in a tight hug. "Hello I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said cheerfully. "Jack who's that man and why is he in my house?" Lydia said panicking. "I just said I'm the Doctor," the Doctor replied worriedly. "Lydia its ok he saved my life," Jack exclaimed, calming his auntie down. "Well it's a good bloody job because otherwise I'd kick you out of this house and make sure it leaves a bruise, I don't like strangers," she exclaimed angrily.

"What's that on the telly?" the Doctor asked.

"The news," Lydia replied "it's all over, the alien spaceship landing in the middle of London."

"What already!" Jack said surprised.

"Shhhh I'm trying to listen," the Doctor butt in.

"Why…"Jack started.

"Something not right," the Doctor said curiously. He started to scan the TV aerial with the sonic screwdriver. "Ah ha!" the Doctor said

"What?" Jack asked

"An incoming alien transmition which should be here right about…"

The TV buzzed and suddenly a Laxons head appeared on the screen. "Humans," it said blankly in a deep, breathy voice "we need your planet. We need it now and we won't take no for an answer. We have a proposal for you. You allow us to use your planet for what we need it for and we will ensure you that we won't harm you. The process we are going to do will destroy your planet so there's a fleet of our ships orbiting your planet, which will take you all to our planet where you'll become our slaves. If you don't co-operate, we will leave you here to die as your planet explodes into pieces…your choice."

The transmition cut off and then news came back on. "So that's what they want," said the Doctor in a deep voice.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Well your planet, as it said," the Doctor replied.

"But why, an invasion," Jack answered back.

"No didn't you here it, if you lot co-operate they'll keep you safe. Besides they never invade to take over planets. Their planet's too precious to them," the Doctor exclaimed.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because it's one of a kind. Their planet, Laxonia, is unique. Every single cell and atom that it's made of is living. Their planets is alive, it's basically an alien creature so big that it has its own centre of gravity. On it grows plants and aliens live on it including the Laxons. Laxonia is the only planet that does this. That's why they'd do anything to protect it," the Doctor exclaimed obviously loving his knowledge.

"But how would you know this?" Jack demanded to know.

"Because I'm not human," the Doctor replied "I'm an alien known as a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey. However I'm the only one left."

"You're kidding us aren't you," Lydia piped up.

"No seriously, come here and put your hand on my chest," the Doctor said politely.

Jack walked up and placed his hand on the Doctor's chest where his heart is, on the left. "Now the other side," the Doctor ordered. Jack moved his hand to the right of the Doctor's chest. "No way," Jack gasped dumbfounded "you have two hearts."

"Now you believe me?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah," Jack replied still shocked.

"Well come on then, lets go save the world," the Doctor said walking to the door.

"Wait…you want me to go with you?" Jack asked speechless.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied "they've seen you run over here so you're just as much in danger here."

"Well that settles that," Jack said quietly "ooh wait I want to get something from my room." Jack ran into his bedroom and within a few seconds rushed back out with a pen in his hand.

"Why have you got a…wait a minute? That's a…a…sonic pen. Why do you have a sonic pen?" the Doctor asked shocked.

"I found it on my way to school last week. But I didn't know what it was until I saw you with your sonic screwdriver today. Now I know what it is it might come in handy," Jack exclaimed.

"Well then…off we go!" the Doctor shouted, running out of the door with Jack not far behind him.

**Chapter 3: Drilling to the centre of the Earth**

The Doctor and Jack hid in a dark alleyway, just near the ship. They had evaded the patrolling Laxons and were just checking the path was clear. But suddenly the ground started to shake. The Doctor peered round the corner, clinging to the corner of the wall for grip as the Earth shook ever more. The Doctor turned back. "What's happening?" Jack asked regaining his breath and trying to stay upright. "Look for yourself," the Doctor said worriedly.

Jack looked round the corner and saw a huge laser hammering down on the Earth below the centre of the ship, as it did this cracks started to open in the ground around it. They grew and widened down the road, spreading like the roots of a tree. "RUN NOW TO THE SHIP!" the Doctor yelled, bolting round the corner to the lowered door of the ship. Jack ran after him, panting for breath as the door shut in front of him. "DOCTOR!" he yelled.

"JACK USE YOUR SONIC PEN!" the Doctor barked in worry.

Jack pulled the pen out of his pocket and pressed the button. The top end of the pen, where the button to get the nib out is, lighted up blue. Jack aimed it at the door controls and, reluctantly, the door started to lower back down.

Once it finished, Jack ran up and the Doctor shut the door as the patrolling Laxons were chasing them. Luckily the Doctor jammed the controls so they couldn't get in. "Now," the Doctor said, breathing heavily "to the control room."

They started to walk down a corridor in hope that they'd find what they were looking for. "Do you know where you're going?" Jack asked.

"Nope," the Doctor replied "but you saw what the ship looked like on the outside. Quite circular at the bottom but nearer the middle rose up slightly. The control centre, I'm guessing, is where the middle rose up."

"Right," Jack said reassured "so what was that laser for?"

"It's a drill, a laser drill. Heading towards the centre of the Earth which worries me, a lot," the Doctor replied.

"Any ideas what for?" Jack asked yet another question.

"Nope not yet but I'm curious," the Doctor answered.

The two continued down the corridor and through an automatic door. This door lead to another corridor. "Doctor we're not finding anything," Jack muttered. Suddenly an alarm sounded. Laxons burst through all the doors on this corridor and the one behind them, pointing their guns at Jack and the Doctor. "No, we weren't getting anywhere," the Doctor replied sarcastically "now we might."

Two Laxons grabbed the Doctor and Jack and, from their wrists, shot a gas at them which knocked them out completely. The Laxons then dragged them down the corridor and down to the bottom of their ship…

Jack awoke from his sedation and looked around. He was inside what looked like a prison cell. "Doctor, Doctor are you alright?" Jack yelled.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little bit of sleeping gas, probably just to restrain us and bring us here, the prison cells," the Doctor answered through the wall on Jack's right. "Why haven't you used the sonic screwdriver to get out?" Jack asked curiously.

"Because the controls for the door are only on the outside which is obvious because if you haven't noticed we're in a PRISON CELL!" the Doctor replied sarcastically.

"You know Doctor; I've always wished I could meet aliens. I never thought they'd be evil like this. Then again I've at least met one good alien," Jack exclaimed.

"Who's that then…oh me," the Doctor realised.

"I've always wanted to travel the stars and visit other planets, which is strange really because I want to be an actor or a musician not an astronaut," Jack continued with a tear in his eye.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked concerned.

"It's just one of my dreams came true today and on the same day my death may happen," Jack cried "plus thinking of my dreams and ambitions makes me remember how much of a bad life I've had. I got and sometimes still get bullied at school. I left my mum and dad because they didn't want me. They blamed me for their marriage falling apart. My mum started drinking to ease the pain and got aggressive and abusive. My dad couldn't cope and nearly committed suicide. He ended up have to see a councillor every other day. I was stuck in the middle where no one cared or loved me, except my auntie. She knew what was going on and decided to give me a better life. I moved in with her and things looked up, slightly anyway. She was high in debt and still can only just afford a weekly shop and a few bits and bobs now. If she can't pay up soon we'll be evicted. Doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to die today and I bet they just put us in here so they can broadcast it live as a warning."

"Well this is just an average day for me really since we're opening up," the Doctor replied "I travel through time and space, in my time machine called the TARDIS. I save planets, rescue civilisations and defeat the most terrible creatures."

Jack sat silently then just watching as tears rolled down his face. "Doctor," Jack said quietly through his tears "I'm glad I met you. It's made me realise that life isn't a complete waste. By the way Doctor. This sonic pen, the other end has a button as well. I've tested it once and a red beam of light came out of it. What does that do?"

"Wait what!" the Doctor shouted.

"I said the other end of my sonic pen shoots a red beam of light," Jack shouted confused.

"That means…it's a laser. It's a sonic and laser pen. Jack that laser can get us out of here!" the Doctor yelled

"Ok so what do I do?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Press the button for the laser and aim it towards the lock on your door that way it'll burn through it and you can escape without making too much noise. Once you're out just sonic the controls for my door and I can get out," the Doctor exclaimed hurriedly.

Jack pressed the button and the laser shot out of the pen which started to burn through the ceiling above him. He aimed the laser at the lock and within a matter of seconds, the laser burnt through and the door swung open. Jack stopped the laser and stood up. He walked out of the door and pressed the button for the sonic. He aimed it at the door controls which sparked and that door swung open.

The Doctor leaped out of his cell and shouted "Now then…let's get to that control room." However before they could even take a step the alarm sounded. Laxons ran into the prison quarters, guns raised and ready to fire. "What you going to do, throw us back in a prison cell because it didn't work the first time!" Jack shouted sarcastically at them. "No," one of the Laxons said in the same deep, breathy voice as the one that broadcasted "our fleet leader wants to see you instead. He's decided your persistence will mean your death, as a warning to the rest of humanity."

"What were you saying Jack?" the Doctor said cleverly.

**Chapter 4: To save a dying planet**

The Laxons pushed the Doctor and Jack into the control room and walked in behind them, surrounding the controls of the ship. A Laxon walked down from the main controls and stared at the Doctor and Jack, sniggering. The Laxon then proceeded to remove its helmet, revealing its face. It had everything a human's face had in the same places except it had two horns, pale green rough skin, and sharp teeth that lined its mouth.

"I'm guessing you're the fleet leader?" the Doctor asked the Laxon.

"Yes," it replied in the same deep, breathy voice "and you're the Doctor, the man who's lonely, always seeking friends and offering them the universe when really you just hand them death on a plate."

"You know nothing, they're my friends and I would never try to hurt them or get them killed," the Doctor yelled through gritted teeth.

"I never said, you did it on purpose, but you do…you always do," the Laxon snapped "oh and little Jack Fielder, the boy with the most terrible past, always dreaming that you could achieve greatness. Oh you have no idea what's in store for you if you survive today, the chaos that envelops around you. If we kill you we'd be saving the universe, stopping the future that must never…ever…happen."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about? I DEMAND TO KNOW!" Jack yelled in anger.

"Oh but of course," the Laxon replied smugly "When time has been altered and the traps have been set. When the army is ready and his enemies are there. He will destroy the whole universe to save it from, the chaos and doom brought on by you. He'll save the whole world from the impossible future, that is caused by evil and Jack Fielder."

"What future what are you talking about," the Doctor panicked.

"None, because it won't happen if we succeed," the Laxon laughed evilly "we will drill down and down and down to the centre of the earth and steal the energy and power that it uses within it's core to keep this planet together."

"But that'll rip the Earth apart it won't be able to hold itself together!" the Doctor shouted viciously.

"Oh it's for a good cause," the Laxon smiled, keeping its cool.

"Oh yeah," Jack sneered "and what would that be?"

"Our planet, Laxonia, the living planet or should I say the Laxonia. It's not just a planet as the Doctor may have told you. It's alive, a living creature so large that it has its own centre of gravity. On it grows plants and upon it aliens live, including us. It is our main treasure and we will do anything to protect it."

"But why does that involve Earth?" the Doctor demanded.

"Laxonia is dying," the Laxon leader exclaimed "its energy is on critical and it's struggling to stay alive. If it dies it will collapse and break into thousands of pieces. This would kill all life upon it. So we desire to give it the energy it needs to live on. Energy which, closest to Laxonia, can be found inside…"

"The Earth's core," the Doctor finished him off.

"Anyway enough explaining our plan to you people, on with the show," the Laxon said cheerily. He pressed a button and started to transmit another broadcast. "People of Earth!" the Laxon said as if he was their leader "these people have betrayed the deal we had, and this is what will happen."

Laxons moved forward and held Jack's and the Doctor's hands behind their backs. The leader pointed his gun at Jack. "Bye Doctor," Jack said through a tear "it was fun while it lasted."

"It will last longer," the Doctor tried to cheer him up.

"How?" Jack asked giving up hope "we're about to die."

"This is how," the Doctor said showing the sonic screwdriver in his hand which the Laxons didn't realise he had in his hand. He pressed the button and emitted an extremely loud noise which caused the Laxons to try to protect their ears. Jack thought quickly. _'I have to stop this' _he thought. Then he realised. (Flashback) Press the button and aim it at the lock on the door, it'll burn through it (end of flashback). Jack pulled the sonic/laser pen out of his pocket, aimed at the main controls for the ship, and fired.

The red laser beam hit its target and straight away the controls sparked and burst into flames. The broadcast cut off and the Laxon leader turned in anger. "What have you DONE!" it yelled in fury "the drill it's…stopped and the fires spread to the engine. The ship's going to blow up, because of you."

"Come on I can rescue you all and try and help your planet," the Doctor said compassionately.

"No Doctor, live with another dead species on your conscience, and know this. Time. Time is changing all around you. Jack Fielder you think what I said is wrong. You'll see. In time you'll see. Not soon but it will definitely happen and you can't stop it." the Laxon leader shouted.

"Come on Doctor we have to run!" Jack yelled. They ran out of the door and through the corridor. "Which way is it!" Jack yelled.

"This way…I think," the Doctor replied. Just a few minutes later they were at the exit. "Doctor hurry I can feel the ship starting to fly," Jack shouted in panic. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver and opened the door. But once it was open the ship started lifting off the ground. "They don't want us to escape do they!" Jack cried.

"Nope, but we will. Ready, one, two, THREE!"

Together they jumped and landed on the Earth in a heap. They turned and looked up as the Laxons main fleet ship rose up and exploded above the earth, causing the fleet around it to disintegrate as well.

"Well that's them gone," the Doctor exclaimed happily.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I shouldn't have blown them up," Jack muttered sadly.

"No it's not your fault," the Doctor comforted Jack "you were protecting your planet and following your instinct. Besides they got what they deserved and that's saying something coming from me."

"But what about that great big hole in the Earth now, how do we sort that?" Jack asked breathing heavily.

"You know what I didn't actually think about that," the Doctor replied pondering why.

"Doctor, there's something I want to ask you," Jack said.

"What?" the Doctor replied curiously.

"You said you were an alien and that you travelled in time, well I was wondering…can I come with you?" Jack asked hopefully.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied blankly.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because my life is dangerous," the Doctor replied turning to face Jack "it's not a walk in the park. I have to make decisions, some of them terrible, because no one else can or will. What happened today is normal for me and plus…the Laxon leader was right. I offer someone the universe and then one way or another, I loose them, somehow. My life is dangerous Jack."

"But look at what happened today and what's happened before and things on the news," Jack answered back with hope in his voice "aliens come to Earth all the time and to meet them would be fantastic. To go out there and see the stars and other planets would be amazing. Besides you say it's dangerous out there. What happened today, things like that have happened before on Earth so Earth isn't safer after all. Really I'm safer with you since you know all about aliens."

"Oh I guess you're right," the Doctor gave in.

"Wait so you mean…I can go with you!" Jack squealed excitedly.

"Yes I guess so," the Doctor smiled at him.

"YES!" Jack screamed happily.

The Doctor and Jack walked over to the TARDIS. "Jack," the Doctor said opening the door "this…is the TARDIS."

Jack gazed in awe at the sheer size and beauty of the TARDIS. He ran his hand along the rail and then he walked up to the controls which he stroked with his hand. "This is wonderful," Jack exclaimed "it's bigger on the inside."

"Yep, it's the TARDIS which stands for time and relative dimension in space," the Doctor beamed.

"Wow that's a mouthful," Jack said "time and something, something or other…oh god I can't say it."

"So all of time and space, any planet any star, anywhere any when, anything that ever was or will be…where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know…surprise me, shock me," Jack smiled excitedly.

"I know, somewhere I don't think I've ever been," the Doctor exclaimed.

"Well should be interesting since you haven't been there," Jack replied. The Doctor paused for a moment in deep thought as a worried look spread over his face.

"You know what Jack, something's not right. You, you have a sonic/laser pen that you just happened to find on the road, I didn't even know one existed. There's just so much coincidence around you, like you leaving your mum and dad to live in London with your auntie it's as if something or someone was leading you to this point in time, so you'd meet me. Plus that chilling speech the Laxon leader said about you destroying the universe, it's as if it's written throughout time. Wait," the Doctor stopped and looked at the TARDIS screen "Jack look at the screen, the giant hole in the Earth and the cracks they've…gone as if time's just…corrected it. But how is that possible?"

Then for a few moments, just a few, silence fell. Not even the whirring noise of the TARDIS could be heard. Only three words could be heard, just three words that repeated themselves could be heard being spoken by a mysterious voice throughout the whole of time and space and all reality. TIME…IS…CHANGING…

**Next time:**

The Doctor and Jack land in Mexico where a carnivorous creature is hunting and killing the locals who believe the beast is the old Mexican legend. The El Chubracabra…

**Author's notes**

Well that's it for episode/story one of the series please review no matter if you liked it or not constructive criticism is expected and will be taken into account (in a good way). I kind of expect I'll get constructive criticism as I don't think my episodes (or writing) is any good but screamer's girl obviously does as it's her who told me to get fan fiction and upload them. Thanks for reading.


End file.
